Vanilla Love
by Hasegawa
Summary: It is never easy. a love between closet gay and bisexual. Smut with Plot  kinda . Pairing: UKxChina.
1. Chapter 1

For Kaya. Thank you so much for the business!

Summary: A closet gay fell in love with Bisexual man. Yeah, the usual plot.

Pairing: UK X China, Hong Kong X Taiwan

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The music filled the room like a gun blazing in a silent midnight. It was loud, the speaker gave the after-effects that made everybody forgot themselves. Bodies moves and posed; dancing against each other in sweat, pheromones, perfumes and the heavy smell of drugs. Cocaine, marijuana, cigarette and heavy alcohol scent filled the room. The darkness of the room made everybody even braver than their usual personality under daylight. Clothing was bare minimum; everybody wore their most sensual, their most dangerous clothes. Yes, who cares? It was the night, it was the time to wind up and it was the time to be free.<p>

Everybody was searching for their own satisfaction: drugs, alcohol, and dancing, casual sex. The DJ changed the music smoothly, from the recent favourite (ET; I Wanna Go) to the instant classic (DJ got us falling in love; Give me Everything). The Bar by the end of the room was filed with patrons who were impatiently waiting for their alcohol glasses.

Arthur watched the room with low interest. He was one of the bartenders working in the club that night, and he always get his shift around the time anyway, so the sight of people going crazy over the freedom was just usual for him. He put the shot glass on the table, received some tenners from a man; putting it into the cashier machine, and gave the man back his little change.

Noted that he was used to the whole situation. The deafening loud songs and the blinding darkness were just normal for him. He could still listen and see in the dark better than anyone because his job as the bartender required him to do so. So when the next patron came forward for a drink, he was taken aback a bit.

She was an Asian, clear from her facial and hairs, but she was one of most beautiful—scratch that, maybe the most beautiful woman in the room. Her small lips were smiling alongside her flirty eyes. Those eyelashes were almost unnaturally long, and golden eyes shine like a panther inside the dark. Her dress was, surprisingly, quite decent. It was covering most of her body; making it more decent compare to other ladies in the room, but to make up for the lack of skin-showing, the dress was sinfully tight. It was a high collared black dress, sleeveless. It was made from soft cotton with black laces on top of it, and it fell nicely onto the girl's knees. Two diamonds earrings hanging on silver thread dangled from her ears.

Small—almost flat—boobs bouncing tightly as the woman came onto the counter. Arthur moved forward, non-intentionally, just to admire that face more.

"How can I help you?"

"Give me Midori, aru." the girl smiled at Arthur, seductively, but Arthur knew that the seduction was part of the night.

Arthur smiled and seduced back; as he always did. Saturday night club is the time where everybody was free to seduce everybody and be seduced in return.

"Midori? That again?" her friend came onto her, showing her slim, small body with boobs unnaturally big—Arthur guessed it was silicone inside those skins—and clothing barely covering her body. She was wearing a dress, pink and sparkly, whose neck was so low it showed majority of her cleavages.

"Wan! I don't like other stuff aru!"

"Just be honest and say you don't know other kind of drinks, Yao-ge."

Arthur listened in amusement. So the girl's name is Yao-ge.

"Give us Snowball and Bellini, please." The girl named Wan ordered for them. Arthur nodded and started to prepare the drinks. Meanwhile he watched the two girls by the tail of his eyes. The music was loud enough to make their conversation inaudible. So Arthur heavily depended on his vision.

"…here." Arthur placed two glasses of drinks on top of the bar. "Twenty two, please."

"You pay, Yao-ge." The girl named Wan ordered her friend to pay. Arthur waited for the beauty to pull out a fifty from her purse; and Arthur received the money with personal secret intention to touch and feel her skin, a bit. Their skin touched each other, and Arthur shuddered in interest.

Smooth, just like he imagined.

He put the cash into the machine, but then he took the pens lying around and wrote his own number on the piece of paper intended to be the glass' cover. He took the change of twenty eight and slipped the paper at the bottom of the money.

He gave the money back to Yao-ge, and winked flirtatiously.

The girl looked lost, maybe she didn't realize that she was being courted, and put the money into her purse back when she found the paper.

Arthur was already gone to serve other customer when Yao realized what happened.

* * *

><p>Yao opened his eyes. It was morning, and his body was very sticky.<p>

He moaned and stretched, and then realized that something was still stuck inside his arse hole.

"Bastard." Yao sighed, since he knew it was a habit he didn't like from his partner, to not pull out immediately after they did it; making it stuck inside him for the whole night until morning. Sometimes it was a bit painful to pull afterwards, due to the stickiness from their sperms.

He gently pushed the thing out; the action made Yao shuddered from a small arousal on the bottom of his stomach and it made his partner groaned. Yao sighed and elbowed the man.

"Wake up, Arthur."

The man beside him groaned and turned around, refusing to wake up. _Typical_, Yao sighed. So instead the Chinese man woke up and walked to the bathroom. The apartment was small and messy as usual, Yao smiled. It always is, although Yao always cleaned it up the morning after they did it. Wonder how Arthur did it, since the frequency of their casual sex has increased from once in two weeks into once every two days.

It was already Monday. Yao dreaded the day. He hated to go back to work. He worked in a famous company as their accountants (but he told Arthur that he was a manager in fast food chain store). He was always good with numbers. But he didn't love numbers that much until he needs to face them everyday. The work brought stress, especially when it was time for his department to balance the book on the last days of each month.

The shower was cold and small; but Yao didn't mind. He never told Arthur where he lived, and he didn't intend to. He was still a gay in the closet. He wouldn't want to show his friends and family that he was a closet gay, except for his little sister Wan who knew he was gay since, like, day one, because she saw him masturbate to pictures of muscular men.

And it has been three months and a half since he met Arthur. He was surprised to see Arthur's number and his shift hours on a piece of paper, and then when he told Wan about it, she screamed and told him that Arthur was interested in him. Of course, it was all new for Yao, since he was an uptight man. And it boosted his confidence, because although he was cross dressing, someone actually courted him!

The newly found confidence continued to actually waiting for the bartender to finish his work; which was quite late. Wan returned earlier, with her boyfriend, Hong. Yao felt like a fool waiting for the bartender to get out from back door. But when Arthur came out, Yao realized that he was courted by a very handsome man, indeed.

"_Hey_." Arthur smirked, good enough to melt Yao into puddle of goo. "_Thanks for waiting." _

"_No, No, aru!"_

"_Hmm… Yao-ge, right_?"

"…_eh?" _Yao was shocked, not only because Arthur knew his name, he actually called him '-ge' which means older brother in Chinese culture.

"_I heard your friend called you that. Yao-ge?"_ Arthur tried to reason, and he knew his effort to look cool failed.

Yao realized what happened and laughed. Oh, Arthur thought '-ge' was part of his name! What a hilarious misunderstanding!

"_no… my name is Yao." _Yao smiled_. "You have good observation there, mister…?"_

"_Arthur. Call me Arthur."_

* * *

><p>"Move, I want to take a bath too." Arthur slipped into the inside of the small tub, sliding back the plastic curtain behind him. Yao sighed.<p>

"It's too small for both of us, aru."

"I can help you wash." Arthur ignored Yao's comment and pulled the Asian man nearer to his body. Yao was a small man, and even when he was standing, Yao only reached Arthur's neck. Arthur put his chin on top of Yao's crown, and started to rub himself onto the man's back and ass.

"What are you doing, aru?"

"Helping you wash." Arthur nonchalantly answered, closing the water from the shower. "You need to clean your back properly. I came a lot lat night."

"Hnnn." Yao moaned as he felt Arthur's hot member rubbing against his sore ass.

Arthur was a laid back man; he did everything according to his wish, never offering explanation with words. His hand took the soap bar and gently rubbed it on Yao's naked chest. He kept rubbing Yao's nipple, making Yao hard and aroused.

"Ahn! Clean me some place else, aru!"

Arthur, as usual, ignored Yao and nibbled on the smaller man's nape. Oh, the nape was one of the sexiest parts about Yao's body. Arthur love to leave his marks there, although Yao always get angry whenever he did it. Because Yao didn't like the fact that he is gay and is having a relationship with another man—namely Arthur.

His other hand went to cuddle the small genital between Yao's legs. Yao's thing was quite small, almost small enough to be mistaken as a boy. But that was what made Arthur found Yao attractive. Arthur is a bisexual; but he chose more towards the female side. Yao's mini male genitalia made him cuter for Arthur.

Arthur rubbed the shaft gently, teasingly. Yao writhed, leaning back on Arthur's torso. His hands clutched himself, in a sensual way Arthur found really hot. The Caucasian man smiled and bit Yao's ear, hard enough to make the Asian moaned in pain.

"N..no!"

"Your ears are cute. They are red." Arthur smiled and licked the outline of Yao's earlobes. Yao moaned and his breath hiked; while Arthur continued to lick deeper into the ear hole in enjoyment. Yao felt ticklish, and he tried to squirm away. Yet Arthur's hand on his penis squeezed every time he tried to run, making Yao's leg felt like rubber.

And Arthur didn't stop there. Of course, he has dirtier stuff in mind. He pushed Yao onto the wall, cursing hen he realized that the bathtub was too small for action. He didn't give up, though, and started to knead Yao's shoulder while milking the Asian man's manhood.

"A…Ha…. Ya…" Yao moaned loudly, both hands against the wall. His hips shamelessly pushed back, searching for Arthur's manhood. Arthur smirked and pulled his hand from kneading Yao's shoulder. He slowly drew circles, tracing Yao's backbone. Sexy and dipped into the right places. Yao held his breath, unable to channel the sensation Arthur caused on his skin.

"Please don't… don't tease me anymore, aru..!"

Arthur smirked. He loves it when Yao begged. Yao usually presented himself as a perfect, matured and older man. His perfection made Arthur wants to spoil him down and beg. And Arthur knew that Yao couldn't come just from his dick being touched. What a perfect natural uke. That's why he didn't stop milking Yao's front member.

Trailing down, Arthur made some circles around Yao's hips. Slowly he placed his finger between Yao's ass cheek, and he circled the area between the sphincter muscle. "What do you want, Yao?"

"You! That! Ha..a.."

"Breathe." Arthur ordered, as his finger moved slowly to the area between Yao's arse hole and balls. He tickled that part, making Yao moaned so loud.

"Ahhn! Please…"

Smirking in satisfaction, Arthur pulled his fingers back. He stopped giving Yao a handjob, and he used both hand to fondle Yao's ass cheek.

"Want me?"

"Yes…Oh God, yes!"

_Be patient_. Arthur smirked to himself as he kneeled down within the cramped bathtub and did his best to lick Yao's hole. It was a bit salty, proving that Yao hasn't cleaned up there as yet. Arthur put his finger in. He was right; the hole was still full and wet with his seed.

"Ya…ah! Haa… Ha….nnn!" Yao kept moaning, thrusting his hips to Arthur's face. "More!"

Arthur licked the place once more, before inserting two fingers from different hands. this way he could pull the sphincter wider and spread the ass cheek at the same time. Hearing Yao's moan made him impatient too.

Arthur stopped moving and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Not the best place to sit, since he was afraid it may break, but it was the best way to rest his tired leg from bending down. Yao noticed that Arthur stopped, so he turned back and kneeled down.

Within second Arthur could feel his member swallowed by hotness and wetness. Yao's mouth was enveloping his manhood. Yao skilfully alternating between deep throat and shallow licking; a thing he actually learnt from internet in order to satisfy his first partner. Arthur looked like he enjoyed it so much, and apparent blush appeared on his cheek.

"Enough." Arthur stopped Yao's head from moving and gently cupping the face on his hands. A pair of golden eyes looked back at him, the perfect nose, and the small wet lips from saliva and Arthur's precum. Yao blushed deeply too, realizing that they were looking at each other's souls.

Yao realized that he was holding his breath when Arthur smiled at him.

Arthur stood up, and gently pulled Yao up too. He pushed Yao onto the wall again, and this time, he pushed himself in. Yao shrieked; feeling the sudden swelling and hotness entered his rear end. Both of them waited a moment to accommodate themselves; Yao from the pain and Arthur from the tightness.

"Mo..Move."

Arthur didn't need to be asked. He pushed himself deeper and then pulled it out slowly. He started the rhythm; slowly, slowly, slowly… and then faster, faster and faster. His hip slapped onto Yao's ass; his manhood buried deeply inside Yao's body. Yao moaned, shrieking, and holding himself against the wall. Arthur put his own hands on the wall over Yao's.

He pushed deeper.

That was it. And together, they moved to climax.

"Ahn! Ah… Ah… Arthur…!"

"Yao…!"

Yao felt the blow; the feeling of being 'fed'. His own seed was spurted all over the wall, un-artistically. Arthur collapsed on top of him, and both of them waited to catch their breath. Their skin were wet and hot, and nicely against each other.

"…Stay here." Arthur whispered on Yao's ear. "Stay with me the whole day."

"A…Arthur.. No… I need to work."

"Ditch a day wouldn't hurt. You are just a manager after all."

Yao suddenly stopped moaning and writhing, and he seemed to become insensitive.

"No, I need to go to work, aru." Yao answered and pushed Arthur away. "If you want to take a bath, be my guest, aru."

With that, Yao stepped out from the bathtub, opening the plastic curtain away. Yao tried to ignore the wetness that seeped out of his ass. The whole view made was so sexy that Arthur needed to stop himself from nose bleeding. Arthur sighed. He knew he shouldn't say it, but he was groggy from waking up in the morning and their love making was so sweet and hot, yet he was quite disappointed on how Yao never put him first.

"It's not the end of the month, for God's sake, and you are their manager, can't those accountants do something by their own?"

Yao stopped on his feet and turned back, paled. "How … how did you know, aru?"

"You think I am stupid?" Arthur hissed. "I might be just a poor university student bartending to get pocket money; but I am not as young and naïve as you think, Yao. What make you think I am not trustable? I already accepted that you are actually a man; I don't mind that you were the one who always arrange our meetings to your convenient. Don't you think I deserve further respect? Can't you trust me with your private matters, hey?"

"You don't… don't know anything, aru!"

"What? Tell me than, what I don't know!" Arthur shouted, stepping out from the bathtub himself. Yao held his breath. No matter how much he had been fucked by the man, Arthur's physique always amazed him. The British university student has almost-Greek-God-like appearance. His slim limbs were strong enough to lift Yao like a princess. Arthur's washboard torso made him looked like those male underwear models on billboard. And of course, the shape and size of Arthur's was perfect for Yao.

"How did you know..?" Yao shook his head. "I never… what did I do?"

Arthur looked away. How could he tell Yao that he actually met Yao's little sister Wan and talked about him? He was supposed to keep it as a secret. Yao's little sister was worried about her big brother. Wan told Arthur that he was Yao's first partner ever; how Yao was traumatized when he was in high school, from having a crush for a senior. Arthur has tried his best to keep everything a secret and pretended Yao's lies as truth, but now he couldn't control himself anymore. He deserved the truth. They had been going out for three months; so they need to start be honest to each other.

"Look, aru. I am… Fine, I am a manager in accounting department in X Company, aru." Yao looked away. "… What do you want now? Money? Sex?"

Arthur flinched. "Yao?"

"Now that you know I am a white-collar worker, what do you want, aru? Threatened me? Blackmail me? How much do you want?

"Yao, calm down. I never asked you for that! I am just asking you for your trust!"

"What? So then when I give you my trust you can get my bank account number and take it all, aru? So that afterward you want to sell our sex tapes away, aru? What do you want, just tell me now, aru!"

"Yao, listen…"

"Don't come near me! I am gratitude for your service, but I will take no shit, aru!"

"What service?"

Yao blushed. "…The sex. This whole seduction game. Your service for me, aru."

This time, it was Arthur who exploded. "This is _not_ a game! I _AM_ your boyfriend!"

"Ha!" Yao hissed. "You think I don't know how you prefer girls over men? I can guess that you have brought so many girls home before me! And maybe after me, too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you the playboy bartender who always preyed on vulnerable girls inside the club? I know it, Arthur!"

"I never brought any girls home! I admit I was a player, but I haven't thought of anybody but you in these three months!"

"How about the first week we met, then? I know you brought a girl here just two days after you slept with me! And you were freaking out, when you found I am a man, aru!"

Arthur sighed. "Yao, of course I freaked out! I never thought the girl I brought that time was indeed a man! But you are beautiful, and yes, I admit I slept with other women after that, but once we actually become boyfriends, I never strayed from you anymore!"

"…Since when did we become boyfriends, aru?"

"Aren't you the one who cried and broke down last time, when you found out I slept with another that time? I realized that you really like me, so I will be here for you too."

Yao stopped thinking. "I don't need your pity, aru!"

"Yao!"

The Asian man ran away from the bathroom, grabbing his clothes and tried to put it on as fast as he could. Arthur came from the bathroom, not bothering to clean himself, and walked towards Yao.

"Don't touch me, aru!"

"Yao, listen! We are going out, alright?"

"I never remember agreeing to go out with you, aru!"

"Oh yeah? Then who was the one who tried to kill himself by taking 25 sleeping pills, huh?"

"I know I am pathetic, aru." Yao gritted his teeth. "But this… I cannot let you trampled further on my feelings, aru!"

"I am NOT playing with your feelings!"

"What?" Yao snarled. "Didn't you let me have sex with you all these time because we are sex-friends? Aren't you the one who pity me because you know I like you, aru?"

"I like you too, Yao. I wouldn't go out with you if I don't like you enough to stay with you."

"I don't want to listen anymore." Yao turned away and walked towards the door. "I don't want to see you anymore, aru."

With that, Yao closed the door behind him. Arthur was frozen on the spot, unsure what to do. He wanted to chase Yao, but he knew that no matter what he said, Yao wouldn't listen.

Maybe he should wait for tonight.

* * *

><p>It's a short story. I will finish it by tonight. it's only two chapters at most. I intended to make it one shot, but it was too large for my taste (I love short one shots, ehe).<p>

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

The continuation.

Kaya, I hope you are happy with this one! 6735 words, LOL!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Yao couldn't concentrate on his job. Luckily no one noticed since it wasn't the end of the month and not their busy period.<p>

The whole talking made him felt vulnerable. It was his fault for bursting out of control. Thinking back, Arthur's questions and calm showed more maturity than him. Yes. He was five years older than Arthur, and he was the one who should be more matured.

It was a dig into his past, and it was never enjoyable. Maybe that's why he lost his control. Pathetic.

Pathetic.

True enough, he was born into a traditional family of four. His parents were strict and very traditional, the concept 'gay' wouldn't settle well with them. Furthermore his little sister is a wild girl, and she left the house when she was sixteen to marry her love. They divorced by now, And Wan has remarried with a guy called Hong, which Yao actually approved.

Yao smiled sadly. High school was never the best time of his life. He was suppressing his feeling of attraction to guys; and the more he suppressed, the more it reappeared. He became depressed and clinically needs the help of drugs. He became a queer inside the school especially with old value and belief, with his perfect score in every subject. And then he met the senior named Rome.

He was blinded by puppy love. He became his lackey. He followed Rome everywhere, listening and agreeing to everything he said. He should have realized how Rome felt about him. Initially, Rome was amused by the attention he got. But after few months, the senior was disgusted by Yao. And then he started to spread the rumour of how Yao tried to seduce him, how disgusting Yao were, and in the end reported Yao to the teacher as a 'cheater' who copied his school works. Rome told Yao's homeroom teacher that Yao actually got full marks because he plagiarized Rome's works from previous years.

It was not a big scandal per se, but since Yao was unpopular, the rumour made him even more unpopular till the point of bullying. And thus, Yao was forced to endure the last one and a half years of high school in shame and bully. He felt betrayed, and that's why he was so sad and shocked when he found Arthur with another woman just two days after they slept together for the first time.

The night they met, Yao was too high on alcohol and confidence that he forgot about his cross dressing state. They made out on Arthur's coach and went to the next stage when Arthur realized that Yao was a man. it was hell, the worse, and Yao started sobbing. Arthur, being a British gentleman he was, tried to console the smaller man. Yao looked so pitiful and that's why when Yao begged Arthur to make love to him, Arthur agreed. After all, Yao's face was beautiful enough.

Yao felt like a bliss the next morning, and when Arthur treated him gently the next day, Yao thought, with all his naïveté, that Arthur really love him. So the Chinese man started to dream about Arthur and two days after that, he went back to Arthur's apartment to surprise the Caucasian man. He was the one who was surprised. Arthur was shagging a girl, a cute, sweet girl on the bed when he entered the room.

Realizing he was wrong, Yao went home in shame. The shame from misunderstanding the whole situation made Yao's old wound opened back. In the state of depression, he actually swallowed more than intended. Luckily he was found in time by his little sister who came to his place that night. It was just luck, and Wan couldn't thank the God more because she decided to crash into her brother's place on that very day. Yao was saved, and since he didn't experience much side effect both physiologically and psychologically, he was released from the hospital a week afterward.

Arthur came to the hospital the day Yao was discharged. Yao felt too ashamed to talk, but Arthur acted like nothing happened. After that, their relationship slowly changed into a casual sex friend, with occasional night out and dinner together. And it continued into present time, with Yao thinking that Arthur spending time with him out of pity.

And he was right. Arthur did stay with him out of pity. Why else a handsome and perfect man like Arthur wants to be with Yao? And they weren't boyfriends, or in relationship, simply because Arthur never asked and Yao didn't want to ask for more. He was satisfied with just their current uncomplicated relationship.

However, Yao did have a precaution this time. He didn't want to be blinded by love like he used to in high school, so he lied about everything—job, family, and address. He never let Arthur come to his apartment; he pretended to be a manager in a fast food chain store. He wanted to draw a barrier between them, so that when anything happened, nothing changed much except their core, casual relationship.

So much for barrier. Arthur knew he was lying all along and pretended to play along. Now that everything resurfaced, Yao knew he couldn't do anything but let Arthur go.

He was pathetic, Yao was. Truly pathetic.

* * *

><p>He was surprised when he saw Arthur and Wan stood in front of his apartment door.<p>

"Wait, Yao-ge!" Wan shouted when she saw Yao turned back to the stairs. "Yao-ge, wait!"

"Why are you here, with him?" Yao shouted. "Why are you two ambushing me, aru?"

"We need to talk." Arthur caught Yao, as he was faster than Yao. Yao tried to wriggle free, but her sister caught up with them, and she was almost crying.

"Listen to us, Yao-ge. Listen and then decide afterwards."

Being forced to see his beloved sister crying, Yao finally surrendered and complied. He allowed both of them into his place, and he watched how Arthur seemed to be uncomfortable when entering the door.

"Why are you standing there? Come and sit on the sofa." Wan asked the Caucasian man. Arthur shook his head.

"No. I know that Yao still doesn't want me to enter. I'll stand here."

Yao stopped filling the cups with tea. "… You can come in, aru."

Arthur looked torn before finally came into the room and sat on the sofa. He looked around, and found that the room really represented Yao to the core. It was very clean and coordinated to the details. Everything sparkled as if it was the show room. Furniture are colour coded and put to give the maximum comfort.

"… Find anything funny, aru?" Yao hissed as he put three cups of tea on the guest table. Arthur shook his head and settled down, watching as Yao graciously put the cups down. Yes, from that angle, Yao looked more like a feminine guy. To be exact, he looked like hermaphrodite, with the beautiful face and fragile built.

"Yao ge, listen. It was me all along. I was the one who told Arthur everything."

"You!" Yao looked shocked. "Why, aru?"

"Because I don't want to see you suffer again! You had been silence under our dominating parents, and you had been suffering in silence since you cannot tell our parents about the bully in school. You even let them misunderstood that you actually did copied that senior bastard's homework! You never go against them, or the rules. I cannot let you live like that anymore, so I asked Arthur to be kind to you, at least for another week or so. But then after that… what happened after that is no longer my doing."

"She is right." Arthur continued. "I stayed with you for another week because I was asked by her. But now that we have spent three months together, you should understand better. I am staying with you because I want you."

"…How that makes a different now?" Yao asked. "You both lied to me. I know I am pathetic, but I have the pride of not being pitied by the likes of you, Arthur. Wan, I never thought you could do this to me. You are my precious little sister.."

"Yao-ge. I am no longer a small girl. I am a woman now. I am married. And I don't need you to protect me. You don't have to think about everybody else! You need to start thinking for yourself. Forget our parents, embrace yourself! Admit it, you are gay and you love Arthur, don't you?"

Yao looked away, measuring himself. Should he be embarrassed now, or should he embrace the truth?

"I am gay, aru." Yao finally answered. "Are you happy now?"

"I know that already. I am neither happy nor sad with it." Arthur sighed. "I want to know the other answer. Yao, do you love me?"

"I am older than you, aru. Don't talk to me like that."

"I don't care my age. Technically I might be younger than you, but I think I am more stable than you. At least I am more honest. Please tell me, Yao. Do you really like me?"

Yao didn't want to answer. Does he like Arthur? Of course. Does he love Arthur? He doesn't know. He doesn't want to admit anything. Love was stupid; law was created to make everything in order. He should never listened emotions; he should always abide by law.

"If I admit I like you, aru, what will you do?"

Arthur smiled. "Then we will be boyfriends starting today."

"You would only love me because of money, aru."

"Really, Yao, that's how you see me all this time? Have I, ever, in these three months asked you for money?"

Yao looked away. Yes, Arthur never did that. In fact, Arthur insisted in paying their dates sometimes. And Arthur always refused gently whenever Yao offered to buy him something. Yao was the only one who thought about it, because in his mind, Arthur only wanted him as long as he gave something to the young blonde.

"I am working for myself, Yao. I have money, maybe not as much as yours, but I can afford myself. I don't need you to be my sugar daddy."

"…I am older than you, aru."

"Yes, but you look definitely younger than that. I thought you were younger than me when we first met."

Wan laughed on the notion, agreeing. "Yes, I know, right? Yao-ge really looked young! I wonder why only he inherited our mother's forever-young genes! Ah, envy! By the way, I will leave now. Please settle everything between you two. Yao-ge. I really hope you can achieve your happiness. I will support you no matter what."

Yao stood up to follow her sister to the door, but the girl winked.

"Yao ge, let's meet next week and tell me the details, ok?"

"What detail, aru?" Yao asked in confusion.

"The make up sex, of course! Nothing is better than that! Ah, and I have something to tell you after that."

Yao blushed and he actually pushed his sister away. Wan laughed heartily and waved to Arthur.

Arthur nodded back.

* * *

><p>"So."<p>

"So."

Both of them felt awkward. Nobody moved. Both stared at the tea cup in their hands.

"…I was rough this morning. Are you OK?" Arthur started the conversation.

"Aru?"

"I mean… are your… hip and _ass_, ok?"

Yao blushed. "Oh… Yes, of course. I am fine, aru."

"I am sorry. I was just thinking.. Maybe sometimes it is good if you can actually take a day off and we can go somewhere nice, you know? Since you even work on Saturdays and I work on Saturday nights, we are usually unable to be together for the whole weekends."

Yao was silent and refusing to answer. Arthur sighed. He didn't know what to do. He was not good in talking, and everything that came out from his mouth seemed to annoy Yao further. Yao is definitely selfish and sensitive, but he had reasons to do so. Being betrayed by his first love must be so hard. Arthur himself never experienced real love, so this was the first time he actually wanted to make his relationship worked.

"Why do you like me, aru?"

The question caught Arthur unguarded. Yes, why did he fell in love with Yao?

"I was fresh from hospital and unstable, aru. You can see that I will be a burden. I am older. I am a man. I am also not rich enough. What do you want, then, aru?"

"I wonder why myself." Arthur sighed. "I cannot tell you why. It's just for the whole week that Wan wanted me to stay with you, I became accustomized to you. I like when you smiled. Not to mention you cleaned the room like a perfect housewife and the meals are amazing. Also, you were so bossy. As if you are afraid that if you don't do it, you won't be in control. Perfectionist to the core. Somehow I want to show you that you don't need to be that cautious of me. I won't bite, you know." Arthur chuckled. "Or maybe I did bite your ears, but that was irrelevant."

Yao couldn't hide his smile.

"And," Arthur sighed. "I want to have you now."

"Pervert, aru."

"Yeah, much." Arthur smirked. "You are the same as me. We have the same sex-drive, don't even bother to defy yourself."

Yao closed his eyes. He couldn't win. He was losing control. He should be in control, but now he was losing to his instinct.

But maybe sometimes you need to follow your own instinct.

* * *

><p>"Don't pull out… aru."<p>

Arthur didn't answer and just complied. They just made love on Yao's sofa; and both were too sated to move to the bed. Yao nudged Arthur's nose and their lips met.

Sloppy kiss, not about technique, but about tasting each other. Yao traced the outline of Arthur's lip with his tongue. Arthur felt ticklish, and decided to do the same in return. However his tongue got caught by Yao's lips and Yao sucked it hard.

Arthur moaned.

Yao looked so sexy. He felt like doing it again, if he could. Maybe after fifteen minutes of rest, he could go again. He was still in his peak age, after all.

"You… get bigger… aru!"

"You seduced me." Arthur smirked and nuzzled himself on Yao's cheek. He was on top of Yao, and although he knew he was crushing the smaller man, Arthur didn't care. He wanted to make the body beneath his all for himself. He inhaled Yao's scent and goes further, deeper. Yao's breathing hiked.

It was almost nice to make out again on the sofa. However Arthur wanted a change of scenery. He wanted to get Yao onto the bed. He wanted to be on Yao's bed, a sign that the man has accepted him fully. And Yao looked like he was surrendering to Arthur, ready to be taken.

"Let's go to the bed room."

Yao looked expectant, but he nodded. "Let me go, then, aru."

"No. slid your legs around me." Arthur bit Yao's earlobe. Yao moaned. "and your arms around my neck."

"Arthur…AHN!"

Arthur lifted himself and Yao. Yao's legs went tighter around Arthur's hips, and Yao's arms were suffocating his neck. But they were up and Arthur felt he could do it. He could run to the bedroom while still inside Yao.

"Arth… No… Ya…"

"Stay still, Yao. Don't move or we'll fall." Arthur braced himself and started to walk. Every step made him fractioned against Yao. Arthur's blood refused to go up and concentrating only in his manhood. And it made everything worse, because he was harder than ever while Yao tried to muffle his moan.

"A bit more, Yao… where is the bedroom?"

"Ahn… No… Next to… There.." Yao was unable to give a good direction. He couldn't even speak properly. All he knew that he was invaded by Arthur's shaft. He was depending on it, like a lifeline. He couldn't make himself tighter to Arthur. His stomach felt like liquid, ready to melt into jelly if Arthur walked further and pounded deeper into him.

"Wait, Yao… Hang on…" Arthur grimaced and tried to reduce his arousal. He needs to reach the door. Soon, soon… And he unconsciously speeded up; making Yao bounced in his arms.

Yao moaned loudly.

"Are you …OK, Yao…?" Arthur asked, breathless. Yao nodded his head.

"Just… ah! Aru… move… to bed!"

Arthur gave his last try and reached the door. But then he was unable to open the door since his arms were all occupied to hold Yao. Yao, realizing this, tried his best to let go his right arm to open the door. It was most unexpected, since Yao lost his balance, he slammed deeper on Arthur's manhood.

"AUGH!"

Arthur couldn't wait. That moan made him feel like he needs release in five second or he would die. So he ran, bouncing Yao on his arms, and they reached the bed. Yao was crushed underneath Arthur when they both shuddered and gave up to their own desire.

* * *

><p>"So… details?"<p>

Yao blushed. He sipped his tea. "No. No details, aru."

"Ah, stingy." Wan sighed and smiled at her brother. "Yao ge, you know what? I am holding a small party next month and our parents would be there."

"Wan! Have you reconciled with father and mother, aru?"

"Yes, kinda." Wan sighed. "It was actually a bit of blackmail though. I told them that only way to meet their first grandchild is by accepting my marriage to Hong."

Yao's eyes went bigger from surprise. "Congratula-…"

"Also, it's the perfect chance to tell them about Arthur, Yao ge." Wan smiled. "After all, you guys is really going steady."

Yao looked away, but he was blushing furiously.

"I'll think about it, aru."

Wan smiled and patted her stomach. She has done a good job.

* * *

><p>END<p>

Review please?


End file.
